Oil-repellent and water-repellent coatings can be provided to certain substrates by applying to a substrate fluorinated silanes in the molten state or dissolved in volatile organic solvents. The applied fluorinated silanes can be cured by heating with a catalyst to chemically affix the fluorinated silanes to the substrates. However, the use of volatile organic solvents is generally harmful to the environment, and may be hazardous due to the flammability of the solvents. Therefore, an alternative means to apply fluorinated silanes to substrates was developed, which is to use aqueous delivery. One problem with known compositions for the aqueous delivery of fluorinated silanes to substrates is that they do not have long shelf lives (i.e., they are unstable).
It is desired to have stable fluorinated silane compositions that are delivered out of water for consumer application.